


Drunk

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is emotionally stunted, Community: summerpornathon, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is drunk and he confessing his feelings to Merlin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, sliding close to Merlin under the covers. 

“What?” Merlin asked, sleepily.

“I love you.” Arthur kissed the soft skin behind Merlin’s ear. 

“I know, you prat, now let me sleep.”

“But, Merlin,” Arthur’s nose was cold as it slid down the line of Merlin’s neck. “I want you to know, I could not live without you.”

Merlin sighed and turned over. He kissed Arthur and then pulled the blonde into his arms. 

“I know,” Merlin said. 

“But I never tell you.”

Merlin smiled and ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “You tell me every time you’re drunk.”

**The End**


End file.
